


Everything and Nothing

by halloa_what_is_this



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you dream about?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“What did you dream about before you met me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in [tumblr](http://halloa-what-is-this.tumblr.com/post/41798307853/) in honour of the day Sherlock and John first met.

“What are you thinking?” John asked pouring the water in two cups.

Sherlock peered at him from the sitting room floor. He followed closely as John walked to the fridge, extracted a can of milk, sniffed it before pouring some in one of the cups, then peered inside the cupboard, found the sugar and dropped two cubes in the cup without milk.

“I am thinking how empty it has all been before this. I think I don’t want to remember my life without you and I don’t want to believe there would be a time without you in the future. I think I have been unhappy without you, that you couldn't do anything that would not make me scintillatingly happy that I have found you.”

John picked up the cups, walked to the sitting room and crouched down with a slight grunt. He gave Sherlock one of the cups, the one with extra sugar, and sipped quietly from his own.

“I’m thinking it would be very nice to spend the rest of my life with you like this.”

John looked at him from the crime scene photos scattered on the floor.

“I would like that very much, too.”

Sherlock reached out and took John’s hand in his own.

“You asked me if I had a nightmare before.”

“Yes?”

John sniggered.

“How did you gather that?”

Sherlock shrugged, unusual for him to do that, John noticed.

“You were distracted and distant. You even looked sad.”

“I did?”

Now John looked genuinely surprised. Then he smiled again.

“You’re really not in good form this morning if you interpret the signs as me having a bad dream,” he said finally. “The truth is, I was dreaming of the first time I met you, and the cabbie case. The whole thing was a bit different, though, but when I woke up I realised the same thing you have come to realise as well. That I don’t want to think about a future without you.”

John entwined his fingers with Sherlock’s.

“Maybe I looked sad, maybe I was distant, but that was only because I was thinking how to tell it all to you and how you would react.”

“You… you did perfectly well.”

Sherlock played with John’s fingers nervously, holding his left hand in both of his.

“So, did this all come to you in a dream as well, then?” John asked.

“No. I’ve been quite aware of this in my waking hours for quite some time.”

“Do you dream, Sherlock?”

“Of course I do!”

_Now,_ he added to himself.

John stopped his hands from fidgeting and pressed his forehead to Sherlock’s.

“What do you dream about?”

“You.”

“What did you dream about before you met me?”

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **[ughbenedict](http://ughbenedict.tumblr.com/)** made a beautiful [edit](http://ughbenedict.tumblr.com/post/76239818034/) for this fic


End file.
